


Regal Next Gen

by The_Sad_Umbreon



Category: Regal Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Umbreon/pseuds/The_Sad_Umbreon
Summary: a regal academy fanfiction about the the kids of Rose Cinderella, Ling-Ling IronFan, Astoria Rapunzel, Joy LeFrog, Hawk SnowWhite, Travis Beast, Shire Cat, and Esquire Frog. you can guess the couples but there also a girl who's not any of their children. she has a story she doesn't know about and adopted and raised by Alicia Puss 'n' Boots. it is in order. read it that way please?





	1. 1st Day

[no one pov]

 

It was a beautiful morning five special kids first time to go to Regal Academy their names were Solar SnowWhite, Min-Ji Beast, Seth Rapunzel, Lys Frog, and Lunar Puss'N'Boots. Solar has hair that matched the sunshine with two sky blue strokes in it and has emerald eyes. Min-Ji had blue hair with green highlights and yellow eyes. Seth had dark purple hair with green ends and teal cat slit eyes. Lys has dark green hair with teal highlights and and lake blue eyes. Lunar has super light blond hair to the point it matches moonlight and midnight sky blue eyes with crimson-blood-red iris.

All of them were heading to the school. when they got their they went to the outside assembly waiting for Coach Ling-Ling, Art teacher Travis, Headmistress Astoria, Heroism teacher Hawk, Music teacher Rose, and Potion teacher Joy to have the teams picked.

 

[Lunar pov]

 

I am wearing the normal uniform outfit for the school though I added pants. I am a bit tired so when they call my name I don't walk up to the stage but I use my magic, moonlight magic, to carry me there. I see Solar my best friend and my crush since we were young. I see two boys and a girl already up here another girl one I'm well accounted with walks up her name Lys she is a good friend she helps me keep Solar's fan club away.

I say to Lys "Hi how you've been" she responds with my signature move the 'Bullet Hug' as a way to say 'good. I missed you.' I hug her back to tell I've been good too.

we stop hugging and I hug Solar saying "Hi Solar".

he hugs back "Hi Lunar it's nice to see you, how you've you been".

I say "you too and good, you" while thinking 'I would be better if I could tell you how I feel'.

Solar says "good".

 

[Solar pov]

 

I walk up to the stage and stood and I heard Lunar's name called I knew the three other kids, they're my friends, but Lunar is my best friend and my crush. she came up looking tired on a small disc of moonlight under her. then our friend Lys walked up here.

Lunar says to Lys "Hi how you've been" she responds with a hug. Lunar hugs her back.

They stop hugging and Lunar hugs me saying "Hi Solar".

I hug back "Hi Lunar it's nice to see you, how you've you been".

Lunar say "you too and good, you".

I say "good" while thinking 'I'd be even better if I could tell you I love you'.

 

[Lys pov]

 

I watch as my friends are called up to the stage. I see Lunar and Solar moving a bit closer to each other they probably don't realize it though. I am called and Lunar says to me "Hi how you've been" I respond with 'Bullet Hug' as a way to say 'good. I missed you!' and to get her even closer to Solar. She hugs me back to tell she's good too.

we stop hugging then she hugs Solar saying "Hi Solar".

he hugs back "Hi Lunar it's nice to see you, how you've you been".

she says "you too and good. you?".

Solar says "good".

I think 'I've heard them both talk about liking each other so why can't they just see the other likes them a tell each other they love each other. well least they'll see each other more.'. I mentally sigh at both the cuteness and the annoyance of it.


	2. 1st Class

**[no ones pov]**

 

headmistress Astoria said "for you first class you will locate five stamps and stamp your team's cards" then she and the other teachers handing out the stamp cards.

 

**[Lys pov]**

 

I saw the glare at Lunar from girls but I didn't expect the boys to glare at Solar.

Seth says "we should name our team"

Min-Ji offers "Team Eclipse"

I give her a funny look. and she mouths to me 'hey their cute and they'll probably be the duel leaders' I mouth back 'join the club. I was just surprised, that was all.'.

Lunar and Solar say quickly "I like it I like it".

Seth says "I agree"

I say "then I guess were Team Eclipse"

we start looking for the stamps Solar spots one by it's shine in the sunlight it was a symbol of a apple. Lunar found one when she bent down to track a small mouse, that happened to be Gigi, she saw it was a pumpkin. next was Seth he found one on a wall it turned out to be a tower. then Min-Ji saw one on a ledge and Seth helped her up to it it was a rose. then on my turn I saw one in the pond I turned into a frog and got it, it was a frog. When we returned we were second place and got an 'A'.

we high-five-ed then had a group hug. Lunar squirmed out and went to a nearby bench to take a nap and she needed it. we talked around the bench about how we lived.

 

**[Lunar pov]**

 

While I pretended to take a nap I heard them take about their lives.

Lys was first "Well I live with my mom and dad we all love being frogs and hopping around. It was all I needed till I met Solar here who showed me how fun it was to play with other kids. Then shortly after I met Lunar she didn't trust me at first. Till I helped her help Solar escape from fan-girls we became friends.".

That was true I was a bit possessive of my best friend who I didn't know I had a crush on yet.

Next Seth he spoke of meeting Solar on a play date when they were young became friends and his habit of pranking a lot of people daily and reading at least three books a day.

Then Min-Ji told of her story it was fascinating she only met him because of me she saw that he was probably the easiest friend to make though he looked the opposite way.

Finally it was Solar's turn he told of his story he was young and had no friends. Then I came out of the forest running after a pumpkin he happen to make into a remote control car he was playing with. When he stopped it I whined and asked him to keep it going. the he said I was his first and best friend and he couldn't wish for a better one in either form. Then surprisingly he told mine. How I remember the death of my birth parents and they died on my first birthday. How moonlight carried my wand and me to my mom's house. How I was a loner and what got me to chase the remote control pumpkin car and meet him. He also said that he is my best friend which wasn't a lie at all.

I pretended to sleep-spell and move him then I used his lap as a pillow and actually went to sleep and I needed it.


	3. Lullaby for Two

**[Solar pov]**

 

I ask with Lunar's head still on my lap "what's your favorite tale, that you didn't tell yourself, of the ones told here?".

Min-Ji and Lys say "Lunar's".

Seth says "yours".

I say "Lys's".

Lys says " 'cause I'm Lunar's only other friend other than you?" I nod sadly.

The others all say together "we'll fix that.".

Seth says "don't growl at me man!".

I say not knowing what he's talking about "I really don't know what you mean".

Lys says "it's a reflex Lunar grows at me, or any girl, when I give Solar a hug and Solar growls when any boy sometimes looks at Lunar for a while".

I say "we do not" while petting Lunar's head carefully.

Min-Ji says "anyways why are you petting her head?".

I say "it helps keep good dreams coming and brushes the bad dreams away.".

 

**[Seth pov]**

 

"We'll fix that" me and the girls say and Solar looks  _at me_  and growls.

I say "don't growl at me man"

Solar says clueless "I really don't know what you mean".

Lys says "it's a reflex Lunar grows at me, or any girl, when I give Solar a hug and Solar growls when any boy sometimes looks at Lunar for a while".

Solar says truthful sounding like he telling the truth "we do not" while petting Lunar's head carefully.

Min-Ji says in a curious voice "anyways why are you petting her head?".

Solar says like it's obvious "it helps keep good dreams coming and brushes away the bad ones.".

Lys says "that isn't true".

Solar says "Lunar's mom taught it to me".

I say "doesn't make it true".

Solar says "yes it does at least for Lunar".

Min-Ji says "no it doesn't. three to one. we win."

Solar just keeps petting Lunar's head. he sing gently a song I feel I've heard before and it looks to be the same way for my teammates.

I think it's a lullaby.

 

**[Min-Ji pov]**

 

Solar sings a song I know I've heard somewhere before.

"We are opposites yet like magnets we attract.

Like water and fire, ice and lava.

You and I are different as can be,

Yet like space and time we go together." he sang.

"I am of the day and you of the night.

We are oh so different,

Yet together we fight the bad stuff.

We sing about the good stuff.

We are the like the sun and the moon." he kept going.

"We sing the same yet different song.

We sing it to the wind in hope to relive our sorrows and bring us the joy.

We sing in part a tale older than any other,

And more repeated than any cliche,

Yet we are original." he sang.

"We rarely see each other,

Yet we are always together,

In the darkest time and in the brightest,

we will stay with one another for this is our lullaby." he finished.

Then I realize it is really was a lullaby.

 

**[Lys pov]**

 

Solar sings a lullaby to himself and Lunar. when he's finished he falls right asleep holding lunar close. I get his parents, they seem to be okay with it though they call Ms. Puss'N'Boots. the three of them talk while Seth's mom, Headmistress Astoria, writes about it and Min-Ji's dad, Prof. Travis, paints it with super and careful precision. My mom, Prof. Joy, and Min-Ji's mom, Coach Ling-Ling gushes over them with with Me and Min-Ji reminding them to keep quiet so they don't wake my friends. All the while me, Min-Ji, and Seth gush over Lunar and Solar too.


	4. This Will Be A Great Year

**[Lunar pov]**

 

I wake up and slowly start getting up (eyes still closed) but a familiar grip holds me. "Sol-Sol please let me go I'm ready to be up".

He mumbles about "I promise Lun-Lun I promise I'll always be your friend even if it turns out your story is about some evil force you are my first and best friend, Lunar".

I say opening my eyes "we already went over that Solar two years ago.". I see his eyes closed "oh... you're asleep I guess I'll just be a teddy bear.". I close my eyes and rest hearing many people gasp. I say in a hush tone. "this is not the first time I fell asleep then Solar hugged me and then fell asleep. It's actually the fifth time it's happened.". I soon feel him wake up. I say "Afternoon, to you" reopening my eyes.

 

**[Solar pov]**

 

I wake up and hear lunar say "... the fifth time it's happened" I open my eyes to see her in my arms like a teddy bear and she says cutely "Afternoon, to you" opening her eyes like she had already done it since i fell asleep then again she probably has. Then she snaps me out it saying "hey are you listening I asked if you'll stop holding me like a teddy bear.". I realize I've been starring and hugging her so I let go of her and she scoots to besides me and I say shyly "sorry Lunar, afternoon to you as well.".

 

**[Lys pov]**

 

Lunar closed her eyes saying "oh... you're asleep I guess I'll just be a teddy bear." all of us but me gasp and she says in a quiet voice "this is not the first time I fell asleep then Solar hugged me and then fell asleep. It's actually the fifth time it's happened." soon Solar wakes up. then Lunar says clearly annoyed "Afternoon, to you" I she Solar space out slightly while starring at her.

Lunar asks nicely "Solar please stop holding me like a teddy bear"

Lunar asks "hi Solar please stop teddy hugging me? I'm Lunar the person not Lunar the teddy bear"

Lunar says with a slight raise of voice "hey are you listening I asked if you'll stop holding me like a teddy bear.". he seemed to realize he was hugging her so he stops hugging her and after she scoots besides him he says "sorry Lunar, afternoon to you as well.".

they chat softly while the rest of us go to see prof. Travis' painting and I gasp he got them to perfection their features looked real and the emotions showed splendidly he truly was a master I know our duel leaders will love his class since they love art whole heartily. I know Lunar will love Solar's mothers class since she loves to sing. I wonder who of our team will love heroism and dragon ridding most I know i won't be for heroism class but for dragon ridding it will be a pretty close call. I know what I'll make it a thing the first to fifth dragon classes I'll make a chart of and then I'll decide who loves it more. I know we all can't wait for Headmistress Astoria's classes.

 

**[Min-Ji pov]**

 

my dad's painting is perfect as always I can't wait for his class or my mom's.

 

**[Seth pov]**

 

Min-Ji's dad's painting is almost perfect. me and the rest of our group say in perfect harmonic unison "this will be a great year.". then we all go home after saying 'see you' to one another.

* * *

 


	5. 2nd Day

**[Lunar pov]**

 

It is my second day of school first dragon ride since I wandered away all the way to the dragons land and got a ride on a dragon after mom found me and saw that I had befriended the king of dragons saying 'wow you're a handful but if you want you can ride a dragon home with me' and Low-Ong offered to let us ride him home which we did, I now go there on occasion, with mom, to see he sometimes acts like a dad to me. I run to the outskirts of town waiting for me was a partly wild mare named Merry. I got on her back, grabbed her mane (she and I don't use rains and/or a saddle) and rode to school. a lot of people were there already coach Ling-Ling was among them they we all pretty startled my team and coach Ling-Ling ran over I waved awkwardly while frozen in place since people are starring at me with wonder. Min-Ji and Coach Ling-Ling asked me "how did you learn to ride like that?".

I answered after a moment it took to calm down and stop waving "I earned Merry's trust then she put me on her back, told me how to hold on and it was easy. so... um... coach Ling-Ling can you get people to stop starring". she then told them to stop and they did Merry bent down and I stepped off unlike earlier when I jumped on she stood up and I said "see you after school *in a whisper* Sis" then she neighed out in return "see you then sis" and ran off just as fast as we came.

 

**time skip brought to you by Lunar's real tale and** **_yes sometime in the future_ ** **_that'll be a_ ** **important thing**

 

we were in the dragon arena and I wanted to go ride a dragon but coach Ling-Ling says "you do not pick your dragon it picks you it must let you have contact with it"

a golden and sky blue dragon with emerald green eyes, a purple and swamp green dragon with ivy green eyes, a blue dragon with yellow eyes, a mossy green dragon with ocean blue eyes; a dragon with scales that matched moonlight (like my hair) and midnight sky blue eyes and crimson-blood-red slits with walks to my group. the golden dragon nudges me and I get on him while the moonlight yellow one throws Solar on her back. Next the purple dragon sets himself out for Min-Ji and she petted him and got on. Then the dark blue dragon with a light blue under belly taps Seth and Seth gets on her. finally, the moss green dragon says to Lys "I'll be your dragon" and Lys got on him.

After every one gets one, coach Ling-Ling announces that we'll be racing to the dragon lands. we line up and start flying to the dragon lands me and Solar tied for third place. I saw Low-Ong and calling him by the name he told me to call him I ran over "dragdy, look".

he looked at me and said "nice to see you my little Pearl!" he walked over to me and patted my head.

I playfully growled and said "hey don't mess up my hair" and he chuckled and stops.

I show him my medal and he smiles he walks me back over to my class and coach Ling-Ling smiles and says "nice to see you again your majesty Low-Ong" he says hi back they chat then we head back to school then home.


	6. 3rd Day

[no one pov]

 

Lunar rode Merry to school again though this time she picked up her friends (Solar and Lys) and Lys was a frog sitting in Solar's lap. They got off and Lys used her own magic to turn back(she can control her transformations). it was a bright morning perfect for school and fun though Lunar would of preferred the situation if she had her lucky boots. they walked into art class room set up with three canvas each.

they sit down with their team mates ordered Seth - Solar - Lys - Lunar - Min-Ji.

 

[Lys pov ]

 

I don't know why I'm the middle but if you match the one to my left with their opposite in the sitting order you actually got a pretty good team. i know since I can see the team by our hearts a semi-strict but fun-loving cat and a warrior that has creativity to spare is a perfect team like the admittance ceremony proved, and of course the sun boy and the moon girl they have been a team for as long as I've known them.

 

[Solar pov]

 

Mr. Travis announces we will be painting three pictures of any three things. I paint in detail on the large canvas the day I first met Lunar. on the medium canvas I paint the admittance ceremony. lastly I paint the image I saw when Lunar told me how she's adopted by her mom, how she lost her birth parents, and was taken away from her two brothers by the moon: it's a baby boy being took care of by the moon the boy was growing up in it and he looked like lunar minus crimson blood pupils and of course being a boy.

 

[Seth pov]

 

on the small canvas I paint the image I saw when Solar told us Lunar's story. on the medium one I paint the play-date that started my friendship with Solar. on the large canvas I painted the admittance ceremony when I help Min-Ji get a stamp.

 

[Min-Ji pov]

 

I painted the moment when I realized Solar would be the easiest friend to make on the large canvas. I paint the moment I got the stamp. I paint a boy that looked like Lunar the moon's light as a cradle it was the image that I saw when I heard Lunar's tale.

 

[Lys pov]

 

I paint the first time Lunar trusted me on the large canvas. on the medium canvas I paint the moment we all stood on stage being made a team. I painted the a boy in the care of the moon I think it's Lunar's tale.

 

[Lunar pov]

 

I paint the day I lost my parents and given to my mom by sis (the moon) on the medium canvas. on the large canvas I paint the day when Solar and my mom conspired got me my lucky boots. on the small one I paint Solar showing me the way to our place.

when my team turns our painting in I see all but me drew something with a man being raised by sis he looks a lot like me eyes minus my unique irises the hair matches too but the skin my skin was never that pale all on the small canvas. I don't know why this person bothers me like Déjà-Vu but with annoyance, oh... well.

 

[no one pov]

 

they all leave. who is the child that looks like Lunar could it be part of her story and why did Lys Frog refer to Solar as the sun boy and Lunar as the moon girl.


	7. 4th Day part 1

**[Lys pov]**

 

"how are you Eclipse Lilies? today is music class, my mom's class." Solar says. I hate that we were only that once, it was a thing till someone laughed it broke Lunar but I do know we all got closer... but I still I blame myself if I didn't want to do a memory song or a defining band song the all mighty 'how we met' song, I was rushing Lunar always sang from the heart. so we did with some planing for it and around both our hearts. her heart right near the end wanted it a little longer and so we did but she sang a certain line she had planed for a private concert I only knew about afterword I know all of it she said one day she would be able to sing again, but she can't I know. she'll love this class but she'll be afraid to step back into the spotlight.

"Lunar is in hiding inside so Star will take the outside show" Lunar says or should I say her beast said.

I say "we aren't the Eclipse Lilies any more she's 'The Voice in the Wind', you are 'SunSmile' and I am just Lys, you know that Solar"

Solar says "yeah I do Lys, and Lunar stop hiding, you hide it well, but your only half hidden so come on"

I see something amazing the blood color part comes back to her iris so they aren't just crimson anymore. Lunar truly Lunar says "fine, but do you have it" Solar pulls out a hoodie that some what resembles Low-Ong but more moon like coloring and with small specs of gems that kinda look like stars on it. she puts it on and hides her eyes with the hood slightly.

I ask in awe and wonder "is that the famous 'The Voice in the Wind' hoodie"

 

**[Lunar pov]**

 

I nod and say "one of them I also have one that looks like a cat" I'm surprised she knew about the hoodie.

Solar says "come on now we can sing" he grabs my hand "Lunar grab Lys's hand" and I did then he dragged us to the the room.

we wait a little while and prof. Rose came in and we she asks us to do voice warm ups. my group had just a little trouble. then she asked every group to sing one song they knew. I suggested while the other teams sang a The Eclipse Lilies first song. the rest of the group liked it though two didn't know I was the lead, Lys was the drummer, and Solar was the lead guitar.

the last team composed of my twin cousins: Richard and Mary Puss'N'Boots; and Jeremy UglyDuckling, June Swan. they sang a song that was by Solar's parents in hope's of pleasing prof. Rose with her own song. they're so close to the beginning and to the end right now.

"sometimes it feels so good

I'm shining like a star

it's all because of you

if I got a light into my heart" they sing passionately.

"no more fantasy

that's my reality

as magic as it is

it's the the place for me!" they continue.

"now I feel free

I can see this is the moment

I can see this is the day

you and me we're going to fly away" they keep on.

"I can see this is the moment

now I feel ready to go

come take me somewhere I don't know

there we'll go there we'll go

there we'll go there we'll go" they finish.


	8. 4th Day part 2

**[Lunar pov]**

 

me and my team took it to a new level. I got the mic, Solar got a guitar, Lys got the drums, Seth got the keyboard and Min-Ji got the base. we took stage. and I started to sing though somewhat unclear.

"long ago we were all heroes and we all will be again

lives have passed but I stand tall

To see the world and how I can help

although I keep falling down" during the first line I shook my hood off.

"you help me up and I help you fight

you brought me back from the depths of misery

and I help you fight the darkness inside you

we are the world to each other and we know it" my voice becomes clearer.

"though we lie and say we are only normal friends

we are a little hidden yet my moonlight led me to you

we had fought with each other over little things

but our hearts are in sync as you play and I sing" I sing. then Solar takes the mic.

"you gave a strength when I was lost

to find my way back for you had helped before

...it may been moonlight that led you to me

but that's only because it was fate" he sings.

"our lives are all but planed

our minds are seemingly one

our hearts have always beat in sync

because we were meant to meet" he stops then I take back the mic.

"it was a day so long ago and we met

a day long ago we both got another friend

yet we are still the world to each other

we sing dance and play our hearts out" I sing with a small tear.

"you and I are halves to a whole

we're all but what I wish we were

because when and if we get there

I would be back to where I started" I sing with a smile.

"I may not ever say those words I want to say

but I know you know what my feeling is

I know you may never say those words you want to say

but you know I know what your feeling is" I finish singing and me and solar smile and cry. the rest of the team played the song out. me and we all hug. when we stop I say "no more 'The Voice in the wind for me' back to 'The Mini Moon' is back!".

I fling my hoodie of and use my magic to give me my Eclipse Lilies. Solar and Lys see this and grab theirs and pick me up and we all yell "The Eclipse Lilies"

my team no the whole class gasps. all I do is jump down and stand besides Lys on the opposite side of Solar and we turn around and show our capes. then we turned back around with our signature masks on and then we pull out our necklaces (Lunar's is a blue circle and crescent moon inside it. Solar's is a gold sun and it's orb fits in Lunar's. Lys's is lily with rays that if you took of they would fit perfectly with the rest) and all but our team applauded. after the shock passed the team except Solar said bye and went home.

"about our song I want to tell you something" Solar says I nod for him to continue "I love you".

"ditto" was all i said since I couldn't say them myself quite yet. then Solar smiled and told me bye. I get on merry and go home smiling like a big goof.


	9. 5th Day

[no one pov] 

So the fifth day came and and it was potions class. Our new favorite team was assigned the potion to summon the pets they were trying for the sixth time.

 

[Seth pov]

can't those two do it correctly they keep dosing off, you'd think they had heard the most shocking news of their lives! 

 

[Lys pov] 

I we almost fail again but luckily I stop it. So I ask "Sun boy, Moon girl, what is making you so tired, Lunar normally it takes two nights of no sleep for this, and Solar you never stay up unless you got some shocking news or at least long awaited, so what's the stitch" and they blush all the way till we finish and we get a passing grade.

 

me and Min-Ji keep trying to get them to talk till Seth says "Lys you broke them".

 

Lunar says "monak timby senber wakys (Solar and I confessed our feelings to one another)" .

 

Solar says "pilop moki" (it's true).

 

I say "let me translate Lunar said 'Solar and I confessed our feelings to one another' and Solar said 'it's true'  so I say finally".

 

Seth says "you understand them?".

 

I nod and say simply "it's wanderer". 

 

Lunar and Solar say at the same time "was it you that taught her wanderer? No! then who did?".

 

Lys says "you both gave me a notebook that taught it".

 

Lunar says "okay it's of both our faults".

 

We spent the day playing. first we did a game of tag. then we did a game of war. then we played  house. then we raced around the school like a hundred times. then Lunar, Solar and I made Seth and Min-Ji the new members of The Eclipse Lilies. 

 

I say "hey how bout we do a sleep over"

 

Solar says "it can be at my castle"

 

then me, Seth, and Lys think for a minute then say "yes"

 

[Lunar pov]

 

Solar says "by being the power of being the only boy in the band I officially make Seth Rapunzel and Min-Ji Beast  members of The Eclipse Lilies" then I bestow an official The Eclipse Lilies cape  on Min-Ji. While Lys bestows another on Seth.

 

I say "hey how bout we do a sleep over"

 

[Solar pov]

 

  
I says "by being the power of being the only boy in the band I officially make Seth Rapunzel and Min-Ji Beast members of The Eclipse Lilies " then Lunar bestows an official The Eclipse Lilies cape on Min-Ji. While Lys bestows another one on Seth.

Lunar says "hey how bout we do a sleep over"

 

I say "it can be at my castle"

 

[Min-Ji pov]

 

Solar says "by being the power of being the only boy in the band I officially make Seth Rapunzel and Min-Ji Beast members of The Eclipse Lilies " then Lunar bestows an official The Eclipse Lilies cape While Lys bestows another on Seth.

 

I say "hey how bout we do a sleep over"

 

Solar says "it can be at my castle"

 

then me, Seth, and Lys think for a minute then say "yes"

 

[Seth pov]

 

Solar says "by being the power of being the only boy in the band I officially make Seth Rapunzel and Min-Ji Beast members of The Eclipse Lilies " then Lunar bestows an official The Eclipse Lilies capeon Min-Ji. While Lys bestows another on me.

 

I say "hey how bout we do a sleep over"

 

Solar says "it can be at my castle"

 

then Me, Min-Ji, and Lys think for a minute then say "yes". I think this'll be fun.


End file.
